


A Single Day

by Justarandomentity



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Cancer, Emotional Hurt, M/M, Pain, Sad Ending, a single day, dreamnotfound
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:35:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28625055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justarandomentity/pseuds/Justarandomentity
Summary: People always ask, what would you do if you had one day left to live? Well George now truly has one day left to live. He doesn’t know how he wants to spend it because he has always had everything he wanted that is until on his last day he meets Dream who unfortunately never had much and also has one day left to live...
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. Cancer ...?

He sat there stunned. He was drowning out now whatever Dr.An what’s saying all he had heard was cancer and one day and had tuned it out.

As he slowly faded back into reality he heard his mother shouting at what might be the loudest noise he had ever heard. She was pleading, begging even “there must be something you can do to help my son . . . SOMETHING?!”

Dr. An surprisingly keeping a cool tone unlike George’s mother “i’m sorry ma’am we have done all we can.” His moms shouting started getting louder and louder he finally spoke up “Mom please it’s fine at the very least i won’t have to suffer anyone?” he said the last bit with a shaky smile and his mom started to tear up.

“Oh my son” she said “my beautiful, beautiful baby boy i just don’t know what i’m going to do when you are gone it just i just-“ “mom” he interjected “it’s ok i-i’ll be ok you’ll see me sometime you know?” at this he too started tearing up. “GEORGE WHY” his mom started bawling 

Dr. An looked disinterested finally she spoke “ma’am i’m gonna have to ask you to leave with your son” George’s mom looked up “oh yes” she sniffled “come on George.


	2. What?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream has never had a good life not since his father died and now his papa had gotten fibromyalgia and couldn’t take care of himself and Dream unfortunately inherited it.

Dream knew he wouldn’t be able to hang on much longer with all his illnesses both mental and physical. He couldn’t keep going to work just to be able to pay for the bills to survive anymore. He was under so much stress just not being able to live a normal life let alone a good one.

He was on his break at the small coffee shop he worked at and he saw some people come in a son and a mother. The mother was- was she crying? The son looked like he was trying to comfort her but it didn’t seem to be working.

They came over “hello” Dream voiced “what can i get for you today?” the mom sniffled and the son whispered to her she nodded “she’ll have the lemon tea and i’ll have coffee black with a donut, please” “your order will be right up.”

He went back to pondering why she could be crying was he perhaps too in the same situation as Dream? No he thought that's impossible.

He gave them their drinks and donut and they sat down at a table rather close to were he stood. He heard the son say “mom it’ll be ok in the end i promise i’ve had a good life” 

Woah so maybe he was in the same boat. He wondered how many days the son had left. The mom it erupted his thinking “but George it’s so soon i cant believe it.” she was shaking “it feels so surreal i thought for sure you could beat the cancer.” Ah so that’s what it was, and his name George was it? Hm what a nice name he thought.

George came up to the counter to pay the cashier he looked exhausted his name tag read “Dream” with a small smiley face in the corner that made him smile “So Dream is it?” he asked night as well talk to him it’s not like he would be able to have any human interaction after this day well it was impossible to. 

“huh” the cashier (Dream) looked up “Oh my name tag yes it is” George looked at his mom she waved and mouthed “have fun” and proceeded to leave. “I couldn’t help but overhear your conversation” he paused “im sorry” George looked up shocked “o-oh it’s fine” dream then said something George could not have predicated had he had a million years “hey i’m in the same boat except fibromyalgia” “really?” george was absolutely shocked he was a stranger of all people “yep” Dream said absolutely serious.

“w-wanna get to know each other?” george internally cringed that was the worst thing to say ever. “how about we ditch this place” dream said fully serious “it’s not like i have anything better to do” oh george thought this was gonna be interesting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love you drink water <3

**Author's Note:**

> i know i haven’t written much this chapter but i promise next chapter which will be out uhh idk but i promise i will finish this hahaha anyways thank you so so much for reading i love you and am proud of you drink some water <3


End file.
